


Hybrid Bargain

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline knew that bargaining with Klaus could be dangerous. She just hadn't quite expect this or how much she wanted it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still looking for drabbles to possibly try you could maybe do something based on the off-screen scene we never got to see - Caroline bargaining with Klaus for one of his hybrids for Jeremy to kill so they could lift the Hunter's Curse from Elena. Could either follow canon in that the trade is a date for a hybrid or AU where Klaus wants something else.

"What do you want?"

His fingertips glided across her collarbones, touch feather light. Spine perfectly straight, Caroline stared at Klaus, refusing to flinch. The slow, curling smile made her insides jump.

"You're asking for a life, pretty Caroline." He hummed, pupils dark. "What would you give?"

She frowned at him, ignored the patterns he was drawing on her skin. Barely. "Within reason? What do you want?"

A flicker of lashes, and the dark of his eyes threatened to swallow her. "I want your time."

"My time?"

"Hmmm, let's call it a date."

She eyed him, expression wary. "That's it?"

"I want your arousal on my tongue." He stroked his fingers down to the collar of her shirt, glided them back to the base of her throat. "I want you spread out like a banquet, lush and wet."

Caroline stared at him, blush crawling up her throat into her cheeks. "What?"

His dimples dug deep into his cheeks. "Did you imagine I'd ask for your lips along my cock? Oh, it's tempting. I do love your mouth, sweetheart. But if you want something of mine, I want something of yours."

"And you get what out of this?" Caroline managed, voice strangled.

"A piece of you," Klaus leaned back, smiled. "The knowledge that every time you look at me, you'll think of this. My mouth between your thighs, the way I made you feel as you came - the memory of your voice begging. Because I can make you beg, Caroline. Has any of your teenage lovers managed that yet? Have they stroked and petted until you burn, until you writhed along fingers and tongue, desperate for release?"

Caroline swallowed. Tried to calm her heartbeat, and failed. His eyes glittered at her, knowing as he traced her blush with his fingertips.

"I want under your skin. Tell me, how badly do you want my hybrid, love?"


	2. Part Two

"Yes or no, Caroline?"

Sucking in a breath, Caroline angled her chin, eyes narrowed. "Don't bully me."

Klaus laughed, the low noise brushing awareness down her spine. "I assure you, love, that isn't my intention. But my offer isn't limitless."

Licking dry lips, she stared at Klaus, who watched her with the slight smile, that glittering gaze. Everything about him exuded confidence - and God help her, she was curious. Part of it was the danger, she ran the risk of it this being really good, of Klaus lingering in the back of her mind for years. But the draw… the most powerful creature in the world wanted to go down on her. Klaus thought that the opportunity to give her a single climax was worth the life of a hybrid. A creature he'd been striving to create for at least the past five hundred years.

"Fine," Caroline ground out; heart pounding as his smile widened. She chewed on her lower lip as he immediately stepped into her personal space, lowering his head so his forehead nearly touched hers.

"Good."

Caroline gasped as he settled her on the edge of the dining room table, her legs bracketing his thighs. Klaus braced his arms on either side of her; that sinful mouth so close to hers.

"This is the dining room," Caroline choked out. "Klaus!"

"A house full of vampires, Caroline - they'll hear your cries regardless. Or is it the open space, that slight thrill that we might be seen that alarms you? That one of your friends might witness you splayed out before me like the delicious offering you are and your body mine to worship?" He ran his eyes down her body, lingered on her breasts. "Would you prefer the bedroom, where I can lay you on silk sheets? I confess, the temptation to drive my cock into you, watch you beg for each thrust is enough to break a man. But we have a deal. One orgasm for my hybrid."

Caroline ground her teeth, tried to ignore how easily she could picture his words. How tightly her core clenched at the thought of his cock. Glaring at him, that greedy smile, she almost choked on her next words, but gritted them out anyway. They had a deal.

"And the date."

His smile widened, dimples cutting into his cheeks, smile somehow boyish and temptation at the same time. "How I look forward to it."

"Great," Caroline said tightly.

"Good." He kissed along her jaw, the unexpected brush of his tongue causing her to inhale sharply. "But you need to relax for this part of our bargain."

Caroline pulled away, let her eyes narrow. "Oh yeah, relax."

Klaus nipped her lower lip, laved at the sting until her lips parted. Lifting his head, Klaus _tsked_. "Sweetheart, fighting yourself will make this pointless; I can smell your arousal, and I'll wring every drop of pleasure I can from your tight, little body. Why not let yourself enjoy it? Unless of course, that's what your concerned about. Afraid I'll crawl through your veins like a drug?"

"You're about to put your hybrid teeth a lot closer to my skin than I'm comfortable with," Caroline said tartly. "Much less the rest of me."

"I'd offer you blood, but the only reason I want you warm and pliant is from my tongue," Klaus murmured. His hands lifted, cupped her face. "Such a grumpy face, little love. How terrible your past lovers must have been."

Eyes flashing, she parted her lips to snarl back, but then his mouth was pressed against hers. His hands shifted to her hair, moving gently against her scalp while his lips courted hers. Soft bites, and hot flicks of his tongue, until her mouth was open beneath his - until her shoulders were loose, chest flushed and her breasts heavy.

"It'd be so easy to pull down the collar of this dress, to lick and suck at these pretty breasts of yours," Klaus murmured between his kisses; hands sliding down her neck, pausing to massage her chest through her bra. "But let's leave us both something to fantasize about."

He kissed her throat instead, licked a hot line to her shoulder. Caroline moaned, hardly registering the way he guided her to lay flat - the wood cool through her clothing. Klaus laved at her collarbones, smoothed his hands over her hips. Tugged her hips closer to him.

Straightening, he ran a hand down her calve, brushed a kiss across the inside of her knee; her breath hitched in her chest as his gaze moved back to hers. Tongue flicking along his upper lip, he hooked one of her knees over his shoulder, and his hands spread her open.

The table put her at his waist, the angle of her leg hitching her ass into the air. She felt the blush staining her cheeks, pressed her hands flat against the wood to still the urge to bolt. The way he was looking at her - the pit behind his eyes, swallowing her - left her nervous, nerves jumping as one finger trailed down the length of her bare leg.

"Hands on the edge of the table, love," Klaus said, voice rough. The order startled her, as did the wash of heat. Lip sliding between her teeth, she did as he asked - fingers curling around the smooth edge of the wood.

"Why?"

Klaus smiled, dropping a few quick, blistering kisses along her inner thigh. "I want your hands were I can see them, sweetheart; as tempting as it would be to let you touch and play with your breasts, your orgasm is mine to give. No need to hurry this along, when we both know you'll try to forget this happened."

Caroline met his eyes, refused to flinch from the razors edge behind them. "Do you blame me?"

Lips curling, Klaus laughed lowly, braced her other leg over the curve of his shoulder, dug his fingers into the curve of her ass. Caroline's legs tightened around him, her breath catching and he dimpled.

"Oh Caroline, I don't blame you. I just don't plan on letting you erase me so easily." Klaus took a slow breath, lashes flickering in pleasure as he breathed her in. "Do you think I haven't noticed your unease? The nervous flexing of your hands, the rapid beat of your heart? I arouse you, incite feelings you don't want to acknowledge and now, you're laid out before me as I want you - _vulnerable_."

"Klaus…" Her voice was tight, lips pursed and he grinned.

"Admit it love, you love the power of this; knowing that it was your choice to let me touch you - that you can end it just as easily. The monster that terrifies your so-called-friends witless, and I'm hard as a iron thinking about your taste on my tongue."

Caroline sucked in a breath as her dress suddenly fluttered around her abdomen; the scraps of her panties landing softly on the floor. She was bare, open to his devouring gaze. Tongue swiping across his lips, Klaus ran his hands down her thighs.

"Look how pretty you are, Caroline." Klaus said roughly. "With your breasts heaving, your lips swollen from my kisses. Do you feel how wet you are for me?"

He bent and licked along her wet folds; a deep, pleased noise vibrating against her clit and she jumped, surprised at the flash of sensation. Klaus lifted his head, mouth wet and eyes hybrid gold. "Don't worry about the table, love."

Brows tucking together, she choked on the question building in her throat as Klaus lifted her hips to his mouth - the stroke of his tongue broad and wet. The noise she made was strangled, spine melting back into the table, hands flexing against wood. Klaus made another of those low, hungry noises and Caroline couldn't help the flex of her heels into his spine.

Deft, quick flicks along her slit, his tongue sliding along jumping nerves; his mouth moved so slowly, alternating pressure until her chest heaved, bottom lip tucked tightly between her teeth. But it wasn't until she choked off a moan, stifled the whine building in her throat that he paused. Klaus looked up, both brows arched and clucked his nimble tongue. Caroline lifted her head at the pause, tried to catch her breath.

"Now, none of that Caroline," Klaus chided, eyes burning as they looked at her. "You want to come; I want to hear you."

Hazy eyes narrowed, her cheeks flushed pink. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't the deal."

Klaus laughed against the skin of her thigh, scrapped teeth down the sensitive inner curve. "No - I promised you one hybrid in exchange for an orgasm; conveyed my need to crawl under your skin, to burn hot through those elusive corners of your agile mind."

"But what does that have to do with…" Her words cut off as his grip on her ass changed, right hand lifting to spread her open. His lashes lowered, the thin band of blue and gold leaving her silent.

"Oh sweetheart - how much you have to learn."

There was no more teasing, no slow exploration with his mouth. Each stroke was precise, sliding along nerves and slick flesh, the pleasure of it leaving her inarticulate. High, broken whines - her voice rising in tone and pitch as he very deliberately drove her to the brink of climax; left her desperate. Caroline had no control of her body, hips rolling - the crack of wood under palms - the sobbing moans of his name. He kept her straining until she thought she'd fall apart, until the edge became almost painful.

Then the wicked slid of his tongue against her clit, the push of his fingers into her clenching heat and Caroline broke. Her orgasm crashed over her in a sudden, demanding wave - voice a scream, hips grinding against the rough slide of his tongue. He kept the pressure firm until she collapsed, body trembling as his fingers slid free, her dress clinging to sweat damp skin; utterly wrecked, Caroline could only moan at the delicate kisses against her thigh.

"Caroline," Klaus said, voice ragged. "Tell me to walk away."

Lashes heavy, she glanced at him, heart still thudding in her chest. Limp, body languid and draped over his shoulders, her pulse jumped at the expression on his face. The lust and need that watched her from feral eyes, hands kneading the back of her thighs. Caroline shuddered, abdomen clenching tightly as his fingers dug in.

"Sweetheart," his tone was like iron, cheekbones sharp over the scruff of his beard. "If you keep making that soft little noise, I'm going to slide my fingers back inside the hot clamp of your body and finger fuck you until you beg for my cock."

Caroline shut her eyes, sucked in a breath and tried very hard not to moan at the image his words gave her. The flex of his fingers, the low hiss of his breath told her she didn't quite succeed. Her body was burning for round two, limbs somehow so completely sated and still desperate. But while her libido was clambering for more, hotter sex - how exactly could they break this table? - her mind was shrieking a warning. This wasn't what she'd agreed to and sex with Klaus, the hot and sweaty kind that ended with her raw and boneless would be opening a door that she'd no idea how to handle.

"Let go." Caroline managed, voice still rough from her cries. The shoulders under her thighs shuddered, but he did as she asked and let her legs drop; helped her sit up with possessive hands. Only then did Caroline open her eyes.

He looked wrecked - lips damp, face flushed, his erection a hard bulge that was less that a fingertip away from her greedy hands. This was supposed to be his chance to wreck her, crawl under her skin - show her what she was missing. Looking at him, Caroline wasn't certain who'd ruined who. It was the only explanation for why she cupped the hard line of his jaw between her palms. Pressed her mouth softly against his, lingered with gentle lips and careful hands before pulling back.

"We have a deal. Let go." Caroline said as firmly as she could, struggling not to lean back in, seek his tongue with hers. Klaus did so silently, every part of him tense as she collected the scraps of her panties. Straightening, she headed for the door.

"I'll let the others know to expect your hybrid."

"I'm fairly certain he's your hybrid now," Klaus drawled, the rough edges of his voice smoothing into something darker. Caroline glanced over her shoulder, watched him from behind wild curls.

"Whatever," she dismissed, "just send him."

"Our date?" He demanded, taking a single step towards her. Caroline pursed her lips, tried to ignore the anticipation that stroked down her spine.

"I suppose we'll have to see."

"It is not safe to taunt the beast, love." Klaus warned, dimples bracketing the slow curve of his smile. "Not when you've screamed my name."

Unwilling to dignify that with a response when she knew her cheeks were burning, Caroline flashed out of the house. Refusing to pause until she reached her room, and she leaned against her door and shuddered.

The problem was she wanted to tempt him, taunt that iron control he'd used to let her walk away. Slid her tongue along parts of him until she wrecked him with the same orgasm he'd given her. Sinking to the floor, she covered her face and let the impact of what had just happened wash over her.

Because tomorrow, she'd have to pretend it never happened, that this bargain was for a date only. But right then, she didn't have to hide her smile, the flush of her skin. Rolling to her feet, she headed to her shower - lingering arousal required more than a bedroom door between her and everything else.

Because, damn him, she would fantasize.

But not after tonight.

She couldn't.

* * *

_**Please Comment** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date happens

Caroline bit down with blunt teeth on the forearm she was pressed against muffling the harshness of her moan. Her right arm was twisted behind her in a captive hold, and Klaus used it to direct her as he filled her with his cock. She could hear the pageant contestants milling about just outside the room and the increased chance of being caught had her clenching down on each thrust; arousal sharp and heady, leaving her so fucking wet.

The Miss Mystic Falls Pageant had been hell.

Caroline had kept her smile on her face and took her aggression out on anyone not completely on point with their duties. And absolutely none of it helped whatsoever with how uncomfortably damp she’d been since Klaus had walked up, decked out in a suit that fit him perfectly. He’d smelled amazing.

His gaze glittered with _knowledge_ and a want that lingered against her skin.

His eyes had stayed on her for hours. Klaus hadn’t bothered with subtly, instead he watched her with eyes that said he _knew_ her. Knew the feel of her thighs against his palms, knew how to lick wicked patterns across her clit until her voice was ragged in her throat, body arched for _more_. Every time his tongue slipped across his lower lip, her breath stuttered at the memory of its perfection between her thighs. His voice was a little rough when he spoke her name, an echo of the gravel in his voice as he whispered against her arousal slick skin. 

The wrecked, _burning_ of his need when she’d walked away, shreds of her panties tucked into her purse.

Later, she’d tried to bury the memory in bed with Tyler. It’d been quick and rough, and she’d laid there after with sweat slick on her skin and lip bruised from biting harshly to keep from saying the wrong name. It’d been how she’d known she really _was_ in trouble. Klaus and his black magic tongue had done more than lick her to orgasm. He’d slipped a foot in the door, widened a crack in the defenses she’d reinforced and marshaled against him. 

And he knew it. 

She’d played her cards, and Caroline still didn’t know if she’d won or lost.

So she’d marched through the pageant, and stubbornly ignored the lingering arousal she couldn’t will away. Kept her hands and mind busy, forced the bone deep hunger in her bones to the back of her mind and worked. But even hyper aware of every move he made, the way he lingered just on the edge of her periphery, he’d still found a way to corner her.   
  
His lips had curled in that devil’s smile and he’d skimmed his fingers lightly over the frantic flutter of her pulse. Her stomach had flipped at the faintest ring of gold that circles his pupil. 

“You smell delicious, Caroline.”

She’d frozen, held captive by those way his fingertips had wandered along her collarbones, the way he wet his lips with his tongue. She’d absently listened to the crowd milling around the house, but Caroline couldn’t find the willpower to pull away. Instead, it was a strain to keep still, to keep her hands steady at her side instead of reaching for the heat of him. 

She hadn’t gotten to touch the first time, after all, and it’d driven her crazy. What would a thousand year old monster feel like beneath her fingertips and palms? Did he wear his age only in his eyes or did a simple touch become something more or less?

Klaus had glanced up at her from beneath his lashes, devilment and lust in his gaze. She had hadn’t that he could read her so easily, the curve of his lips promising she could ask her questions with her hands and her mouth if she wanted, if she was _reckless enough_ to ask. 

“If you want to come this time it’ll be on my cock, love.”

The little sitting room she’d somehow dragged him into wasn’t secluded, the windows letting in light and the door had no lock. But when he took her mouth with his, hands hot and reverent against her thighs, she didn’t care. And when he spun her around and let her bite him to muffle her cries, the taste of his blood on her tongue, she shook through her orgasm, crying out when he kept his pace.

She came twice before he finished, gasping against the wall as he smoothed down the fabric of her skirt. His lips pressed against the curve of her ear, lingering as he breathed her in for a long moment. As her rapid pulse slowed she heard the giggles in the hallway, and the knowledge that she’d let Klaus fuck her in her boyfriend’s childhood home rose in her veins. 

Caroline waited for the shame or guilt to hit.

It didn’t.


End file.
